i'm here
by azihaehyuk
Summary: haehyuk's fanfic ! seputar tentang donghae yang sakit kemarin #GetWellSoonDonghae


I'm here

.

.

.

HAEHYUK'S FF

.

.

Warning : yaoi, typo(s), ga jelas .-.

.

.

.

Dont like dont read yaa ^^

.

.

.

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

Donghae menggeleng kecil begitu melihat tingkah menggemaskan eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum-seyum saat memainkan ponselnya.

Namja tampan yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandi malamnya itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju lemari pakaiannya dan dengan cepat memakai bajunya

Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah eunhyuk yang tampak sibuk dengan i-phonenya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah

"apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya donghae sambil duduk di tepi ranjang dimana eunhyuk berada

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintarnya. Bibir yang tadinya tengah tersenyum senang mendadak cemberut.

"wae? Kenapa cemberut begitu, eoh?" tanya donghae kembali sambil mencubit pipi kanan eunhyuk gemas

Kali ini eunhyuk mengembungkan pipi kanannya yang membuatnya semakin imut. "hae mandi malam lagi!"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar gerutuan eunhyuk. Kini ia mendekati eunhyuk, dan ikut bersandar di kepala ranjang lalu membawa eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya "hanya sekali-kali chagi, tidak sering" elak donghae sambil mengelus rambut eunhyuk sayang

"memang hanya sekali-kali, tapi ini musim dingin hae.." balas eunhyuk sambil menatap donghae khawatir

_Cup_

Donghae menatap eunhyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tau namjachingunya ini tengah mengkhawatirkannya "aku tidak akan sakit chagi, tenanglah" ucapnya setelah mengecup dahi eunhyuk lama

"janji?" tanya eunhyuk dengan polosnya yang makin membuat donghae tersenyum melihatnya

"aku janji chagi~" jawab donghae, dan mencium pipi putih eunhyuk sekilas "cha, jadi apa yang sudah membuat namja manisku ini tersenyum-senyum tadi?"

Eunhyuk kembali mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia terlihat ceria kembali sekarang "aku merasa sangat senang hae~"

"wae?" donghae mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya-masih sambil memeluk eunhyuk- dan mulai mendengarkan cerita sang kekasih

"tahun baru ini sangat indah~ ada hae di sampingku, super junior merayakannya bersama, leeteuk hyung mengirimiku pesan, kibumie menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemui kita tadi, hankyung hyung dan yesung hyung menelponku tadi meski hanya sebentar, henry dan zhoumi menginap di drom, aku bisa pulang ke rumah sebentar tadi, dan.."

eunhyuk menjeda ceritanya, ia sedikit mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah donghae yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang "januari ini donghae tidak sakit seperti tahun lalu~" lanjut eunhyuk dengan senyum tulusnya

donghae ikut tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan eunhyuk yang sangat terdengar begitu perhatian padanya "jadi, moodmu sangat baik karena salah satunya aku dalam keadaan yang baik?"

eunhyuk mengangguk yakin "aku senang karena hae baik-baik saja, aku tidak mau hae sakit lagi seperti januari lalu, hal itu membuatku merasakan sakit juga.."

donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya "gomawo chagi~ kau memang yang terbaik"

eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang donghae, matanya mulai mengantuk akibat waktu mulai beranjak malam

_kryuuuuk_

eunyuk kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar suara asing di antara mereka. Dan ia baru teringat sesuatu.

"omo! Hae belum makan kan?!" tanya eunhyuk yang langsung melepaskan pelukan donghae dan menatap donghae penuh selidik

Donghae langsung munutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Oh demi tuhan, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya bermanja-manja dengan eunhyuk meski perutnya minta diisi sekalipun.

"aku tidak lapar chagi~" elak donghae yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang queen sizenya

Eunhyuk menatap donghae sebal "bohong! Tadi perutmu bunyi hae~" namja manis itu mulai melancarkan aksinya agar donghae bangun dari posisi berbaringnya "hae ireona!"

"aku tidak lapar chagi, sungguh~"

"hae belum makan dari siang kan? Hae harus makan~" eunhyuk mulai merengek agar donghae mau mendengarkannya

"aku mengantuk chagi~"

Tidak ada balasan dari eunhyuk. Yang tiba-tiba membuat donghae menjadi khawatir sendiri

"kalau hae sakit lagi, bagaimana? Hiks"

Donghae segera bangun dari posisi terbaringnya saat mendengar suara isakan kecil eunhyuk. Ditemukannya sang kekasih sedang menatapnya khawatir dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"arraseo-arraseo~ aku makan hyukkie, uljima ne?" donghae menarik eunhyuk kembali kedalam pelukannya "aku tidak akan sakit lagi, aku janji. Karena jika aku sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga malaikatku ini eoh?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan donghae. "sekarang makan ne?"

"arraseo~" donghae mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas di samping ranjangnya

Sementara eunhyuk menatap donghae bingung.

Donghae tampak menghubungi seseorang, suasana mendadak hening hingga..

"ne, annyeonghaseo" sapa donghae pada seseorang di sebrang. Eunhyuk masih menatap bingung donghae

"..."

"ne, aku pesan dua chicken dulax dengan dua pepsi.."

Eunhyuk tampak mencerna pembicaraan donghae dengan si lawan bicara dan..

"YA!" eunhyuk segera merebut ponsel donghae dan mengambil alih pembicaraan "ah mianhae agashi, teman saya tidak jadi pesan. Maaf dan terima kasih" ucap eunhyuk cepat dan langsung memasukkan ponsel donghae ke sakunya.

Dan kembali eunhyuk menatap donghae kesal "hae-ya.. berhentilah memakan makanan cepat saji" eunhyuk menatap mata donghae lembut "aku tidak mau pencernaanmu bermasalah karena memakan makanan jenis itu terus.." suara eunhyuk mulai mengecil kembali ia menatap donghae khawatir

"ingat sudah berapa kali dalam minggu ini kau memakan makanan jenis itu?" tanya eunhyuk sambil terus menatap donghae khawatir

Donghae yang lama-lama tak kuat melihat pandangan itu meraih tangan mungil eunhyuk, dan menggenggamnya erat "arraseo.. mianhae selalu membuatmu khawatir" donghae mengusap-usap tangan itu lembut

"aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan karena memasak di tengah malam begini hyukkie.." lanjut donghae sambil menatap eunhyuk penuh kelembutan

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang "hae, nan gewanchanayo.. aku tidak keberatan jika harus memasak di malam hari untuk member lainnya, untuk keluargaku, untuk teman-teman yang lain, apalagi untukmu.."

Donghae mendekat kearah eunhyuk dan mengecup dahi namja manis itu lama. "saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.. terima kasih sudah sangat perhatian padaku" ucap donghae ditengah ciumannya

Eunhyuk tersenyum "nado.. nado saranghae hae~" balas eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati moment kehangatan mereka berdua hingga..

"kajja makan hae!" dan donghae kembali memasang tampang kesalnya saat moment romantisnya kembali terganggu.

.

.

Haehyuk~

.

.

Sungmin menatap bingung donghae yang tumben pagi-pagi sudah bangun. Dan yang makin mebuat sungmin bungung adalah namja pecinta ikan itu tengah sibuk mengotak-atik kotak kesehatan di dapur

"hae, gewanchana?" tanya sungmin yang makin penasaran

"eh? Hyung sudah _huachiim _bangun.." jawab donghae sambil sekali-kali mengusap hidungnya dan memeluk perutnya sendiri

Sungmin kini berjalan mendekati donghae "kau sakit?" tanya sungmin kembali

"ani hyung, aku hanya _huachiimm..."_

"oke kau sakit" tebak sungmin langsung dan ikut mencari obat flu di dalam kotak kesehatan mereka untuk donghae.

"akhh" donghae makin memeluk perutnya sendiri dengan erat saat ia merasakan perutnya semakin sakit

Sungmin makin bingung melihat keadaan donghae. "perutmu juga sakit?" tanya sungmin yang kini membantu donghae berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah

Donghae mengangguk "akkh" dan namja itu langsung terjatuh saking tak kuatnya menahan rasa sakit di perutnya

Sungmin makin panik melihat keadaan donghae yang tengah menahan sakit di lantai "changkaman! Aku akan membangunkan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk untuk mengantarkanmu kerumah sakit!"

"_aku senang karena hae baik-baik saja, aku tidak mau hae sakit lagi seperti januari lalu, hal itu membuatku merasakan sakit juga.."_

Donghae langsung teringat dengan percakapannya dengan eunhyuk semalam. Dan dengan segera ia menahan sungmin yang sudah akan berlari ke kamarnya-memanggil kyuhyun- dan ke kamar eunhyuk

"aku.. aku tidak mau kerumah sakit hyung.."

"ya! Kau bodoh atau apa? Keadaanmu sudah begini dan tidak mau ke rumah sakit? Shiro! Kau harus kerumah sakit!" sungmin yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"aku akan kerumah sakit jika hyung berjanji suatu hal padaku!"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang "arraseo, apa maumu?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak "bawa eunhyuk keluar seharian ini, buat dia tidak memikirkanku untuk sehari ini dan jangan katakan padanya aku sedang sakit apa lagi aku berada di rumah sakit"

Sungmin menatap donghae ragu. Oh ayolah, donghae akan lebih cepat sembuh jika eunhyuk yang merawatnya "tapi hae.."

"aku mohon hyung~"

"arraseo!"

.

.

Haehyuk~

.

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya yang baru saja terbuka menatap bingung sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Seingatnya kemarin donghae menginap di kamarnya?

Kaki-kaki mungilnya membawanya turun dari ranjangnya dan segera mandi.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian ia sudah berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia menatap bingung kearah meja makan. Kenapa rasanya meja makan itu semakin kosong saja? Dan dimana donghae?

Eunhyuk duduk di kursinya. Di sisi sungmin dan donghae, namun kursi donghae kosong

"hyung. Yang lain belum bangun? Wookie, kangin-hyung, chulie-hyung, dan donghae, belum bangun?" tanya eunhyuk sambil menyebutkan beberapa anggota keluarganya yang tidak ada di meja makan pada sungmin

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya-yang sebenarnya tak gatal- sambil berpikir jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut. "emmh itu..." sungmin mencoba menatap kyuhyun, shindong, henry dan zhoumi untuk meminta bantuan

"aku bantu membangunkan mereka, ya?" tawar eunhyuk dengan baiknya

Sungmin makin bingung harus berkata apa "anu hyuk.. mere.."

"mereka sedang lari pagi, hyung!" sahut kyuhyun santai sambil melanjutkan sarapan paginya

Eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya "jeongmal? Hae tidak mengajakku?"

Terlihat henry dan zhoumi yang mempercepat acara makannya. Mereka tidak mau ikut di tanya macam-macam oleh eunhyuk

Sungmin mulai mengutuk kyuhyun karena berpikir kyuhyun asal bicara

"hae hyung bilang, dia tidak tega mengganggu tidur pulasmu hyung. Makanya ia tidak mengajakmu" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan santainya.

Henry dan zhoumi pun kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan tenang, karena menurut mereka alibi kyuhyun sempurna

Sungmin ikut menghela nafas tenang. "oh iya hyukkie, siang ini kau ada acara?" tanya sungmin yang baru saja teringat rencananya

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan dan mulai memakan sarapannya "wae hyung?"

"aniya, hyung ingin mengajakmu nonton teater musikal siang ini, barsama kyuhyun" jelas sungmin sambil menatap eunhyuk penuh harap

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir "hanya bertiga hyung? Aku boleh mengajak hae tidak?"

Sungmin langsung menelan ludahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan eunhyuk

Henry dan zhoumi kembali mempercepat acara makan mereka, shindong yang mulai mengerti dengan tingkah aneh zhoury ikut mempercepat makannya pula. Ia juga tidak mau menjadi korban rasa ingin tahu eunhyuk yang besar dan berakhir dengan ia yang membocorkan rencana mereka

"sungmin hyung hanya punya tiga tiket, hyukkie hyung" dan kyuhyun kembali menjadi dewa penyelamat

Henry, zhoumi dan shindong menormalkan kembali kecepatan makan mereka

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas lega

Eunhyuk kembali berfikir "aku ingin menikamati hari libur ini dengan hae hyung, jangan mengajakku ne?"

Sungmin mulai terlihat pasrah. Ia tidak tau cara apa yang dapat membujuk eunhyuk

"hyukkie hyung, hanya kau yang bisa kami ajak. Yang lainnya memiliki acara sendiri. Dan aku tau kau dan hae hyung belum memiliki planning sama sekali hari ini. Lagi pula kan sayang tiketnya jika kami hanya pergi berdua" kyuhyun kembali angkat bicara

Wajah sungmin kembali cerah "kyu benar hyukkie, tolong hyung ne?" sungmin mencoba membuat wajahnya sesedih mungkin dan ia tau dongsaeng kesayangannya ini sangat tidak tegaan

Eunhyuk mulai ikut merasakan kesedihan-di buat buat- sungmin. "arraseo, aku ikut hyung"

'YES!' dan dengan serempak lima orang yang ada di ruangan itu, selain eunhyuk, bersorak di dalam batin mereka.

.

.

Haehyuk~

.

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun menatap dengan serius pertunjukkan teater di hadapan mereka. Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam

Berbeda dengan eunhyuk yang duduk disamping sungmin. Namja cantik itu tampak mengkhawatikan sesuatu,yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau apa itu

Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan sungmin, dan berhasil membuat sungmin menoleh padanya

"wae hyukkie? Kau tidak suka teaternya?" tanya sungmin lembut. Ia tau dongsaengnya itu mulai merasa tidak baik

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan "hyung, kita pulang saja ya?"

Wajah sungmin kembali pucat "tidak bisa hyukkie, teaternya masih di putar, kita tak boleh keluar terlebih dahulu"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya berat. Sungguh, ia merasa perasaannya sangat tidak baik

Pada akhirnya namja manis itu tetap tidak menonton drama musikal di hadapannya. Ia lebih memilih mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Ia membuka account jejaring sosialnya-twitter-,hanya melihat. Tak ada niatan untuk mengupdate sesuatu. Ia masih trauma..

Eunhyuk mencroll kebawah mention yang dikirimkan elf padanya. Senyumnya terukir saat banyak elf yang memintanya kembali mengupdate twitternya. Namun saat mengingat seseorang yang menghack twitternya beberapa pekan lalu, ia kembali murung.

Matanya kini terhenti pada sebuah hastag tentang seseorang yang kini tengah ia gelisahkan. #GetWellSoonDonghae .

Ia segera membuka hastag tersebut dan matanya kini terbelalak melihat berita-berita yang di tulis elf di jejaring sosial tersebut. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah gambar.

Air matanya lolos begitu saja saat ia melihat tangan yang menjadi objek pada gambar tersebut.

Ia kenal tangan siapa itu..

Eunhyuk segera menghapus air matanya, dan kembali menarik tangan sungmin

"apa lagi hyu.. hyukkie, kau menangis?" tanya sungmin yang mendadak khawatir melihat air mata eunhyuk yang mulai membasahi pipi namja manis tersebut

"hae.. hae ada dimana hyung?" tanya eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat sungmin menahan nafasnya

Sungmin mengelus rambut eunhyuk sayang. Ia tau eunhyuk pasti akan dengan segera mengetahui semuanya. "mianhae hyung tidak jujur padamu"

"apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya eunhyuk kembali kali ini suaranya mulai terdengar parau

Sungmin menghela nafasnya "donghae terkena flu dan radang pada ususnya akibat terlalu sering mengkonsumsi makanan cepat saji.." jelas sungmin sambil terus mengelus rambut eunhyuk sayang

"antarkan aku hyung.. antarkan aku pada donghae, hyung.. aku ingin merawatnya.." pinta eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan sungmin pelan

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memberi kode kepada kyuhyun-yang sebenernya menyimak percakapan sungmin dan eunhyuk- untuk pergi.

"hyung.. kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" tanya eunhyuk sambil menunduk saat perjalanan menuju mobil kyuhyun

Sungmin merangkul eunhyuk lembut "mianhae, donghae yang memintanya.."

.

.

Haehyuk~

.

.

Donghae hanya menatap salju yang mulai turun lewat kaca kamar rawatnya. Ia tak berniat melakukan apapun, bahkan makan sekali pun. Padahal dokter sudah bilang ia harus makan agar usunya kembali stabil. Namun ia tak berniat.

Donghae merindukan malaikatnya yang kini mungkin tengah asik menonton drama musikal di luar sana. Sesungguhnya ia ingin namja cantiknya itu berada di sisinya sekarang. Merawatnya, menemaninya..

Tapi ia tak mau kembali melihat raut kesedihan karena kondisi lemahnya seperti januari tahun lalu.. ia tak mau eunhyuknya sedih hanya karena dirinya yang sedang sakit

"hae hyung, kau harus makan" ryeowook yang sedari tadi membujuk donghae makan mulai menyerah karena donghae tak kunjung menyentuh piringnya

Donghae melirik ryeowook sekilas yang berada di sofa "wookie, apa sungmin hyung mengirimkan sesuatu?"

Ryeowook tampak mengecek kembali ponselnya dan ponsel donghae "ani hyung.."

Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya. Demi dirinya yang hanya bisa berbaring saat ini, ia sungguh sungguh merindukan eunhyuknya! Andai kekasihnya itu berada disini..

_Brak! Tap tap greep!_

Donghae sedikit tersentak saat merasakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya

Tanggu, ia tau siapa ini.. ia tau siapa yang memeliki aroma strawberry seperti ini, ia tau siapa yang memiliki tubuh yang ringan ini, dan ia sangat mengenali suara isak tangis siapa ini..

"hae.. hiks.. kenapa tidak jujur padaku?hiks"

Donghae balas memeluk seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pertama dalam pikirannya. Erat, ia membalasnya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin mengizinkan eunhyuk terlepas kembali dari genggaman tangannya

"mianhae.. mianhae.. aku hanya tak ingin kau sedih baby.. aku tak mau melihatmu menangis karenaku seperti ini baby.. aku tak mau kau ikut tersakiti karena melihat keadaanku, dan aku tak mau melihat air matamu jatuh karena diriku.." donghae mengecup puncak kepala eunhyuk lama, menyampaikan seberapa menyesalnya ia melihat eunhyuknya kembali menangis seperti januari lalu

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Air mata terus menuruni pipinya. "aku akan semakin sedih jika kau berbuat seperti ini.."

Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya "maafkan aku.." dan dirasakannya eunhyuk mengangguk dalam pelukannya

Ryeowook, sungmin dan kyuhyun yang menyaksikan adegan itu terseyum penuh haru.

Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pelukannya pada donghae, takut-takut menganggu namja tampan itu. Ia menghapus sisa air matanya sekilas. Ia menatap mata donghae lembut, dan mulai bertanya keadaan namjachungunya tersebut

"hae belum makan?" tanya eunhyuk sambil menatap piring yang masih utuh di meja ruang rawat donghae

Donghae tersenyum melihat eunhyuk yang sangat perhatian padanya.

Semenjak kedatangan eunhyuk dan adegan saling meminta maaf keduanya, eunhyuk dengan telaten membasuh wajah donghae agar namjanya tersebut tetap segar

Memotong buah untuk donghae, yang sebenarnya donghae tak mau makan karena eunhyuk yang meminta ia akhirnya memakan buah tersebut

Membantu donghae kekamar mandi dan masih banyak lagi

Hingga sekarang ia tengah membujuk donghae untuk memakan bubur rumah sakit tersebut.

"kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku pulang sekarang" ancam eunhyuk dan berhasil membuat donghae langsung membuka mulutnya.

"ya! Donghae hyung curang! Giliran hyukie hyung yang mengancam baru mau makan! Tadi aku mengancammu seperti itu kau malah menyuruhku pulang!" gerutu ryeowook langsung dan berhasil membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa

"ah! Kyu, wookie kita ada jadwal setelah ini, bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?" tanya sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya dan langsung mendapat anggukan mengerti dari kyuhyun dan ryeowook

"ah minnie hyung benar! Kami pulang dulu donghae hyung! Hyukkie hyung!" pamit ryeowook di ikuti oleh kyuhyun. Ketiganya mulai beranjak pergi

Sesaat setelah sungmin, kyuhyun dan ryeowook keluar, donghae menggeser tubuhnya sehingga menyisakan ruang di sisi ranjang rumah sakit tersebut

"hyukkie, kemari..." donghae menepuk ruang kosong di sisinya, ,enyuruh eunhyuk berbaring disisinya

Eunhyuk menggeleng "nanti kau kesempitan hae, aku ti.."

"kumohon.."

Melihat tatapan memohon donghae, eunhyuk patuh untuk berbaring di sisi donghae.

Donghae memeluk eunhyuk setelah namja cantik tersebut naik di ranjangnya. Di bawanya tubuh kecil eunhyuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "hyukkie.."

"ne?"

"berjanji satu hal padaku..?"

"..."

"tetaplah bersamaku selama aku mencintaimu, menjagamu, membuatmu tersenyum, tertawa, menagis karena bahagia.. dan bencilah aku di saat aku menyakitimu.."

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat donghae "aku tidak mau.. karena aku tidak bisa membencimu.."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban tulus eunhyuk. Di dekatkannya kepalanya kepada kepala eunhyuk, dan perlahan ia kecup bibir manis tersebut

"saranghae.. my angel~"

END

Oke! Jangan marah marah ke zii karena zii publish ff ga jelas macam ini-,-

Dan zii tau banget itu judul ga nyambung banget sama isinya -,-

Maaf karena zii publish ff ga jelas lagi TT TT

Oh iya, ini terinspirasi dari kejadian di hari ini. Yah tau lah di mana si appa sakit

Tapi yaah malah jadi ancur gini -,-

Mianhaeyooo

Tapi, zii boleh minta review kan?

Review pleasee ^^ {}


End file.
